spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Heartbreak Boiz
Heartbreak Boiz, also known as''' Scornedboiz''', are a rare species of spinnyboi. Closely related to the far more welcomed Valentineboi, while they may be rare, they are pests. Appearance Heartbreak Boiz have reddish pink fur with a white undercoat. They have a magenta heart pattern on their fur, and wear a pink dragon mask and a white lei. They have black eyes, a green, forked tongue, and sharp fangs. They have the power to shift their fur color to resemble the colors of a Valentineboi, but they can't change to resemble any other boi. When they change their colors to look like a Valentineboi, their pink dragon hat somehow turns into a pink head flower. It is unknown how this happens. Behavior Heartbreak Boiz may look cute, what with the pink fur, the heart pattern, and relation to the Valentineboiz. But don't let that fool you; they are one of the most dangeroous and deadly pest species aroud. Heartbreak Boiz are one of the few rare boiz who prey on jammers. They do this in a very crafty way; they disguise themselves as a Valentineboi, and injure themselves on purpose. They do this in the hopes that a jammer will find them and take them in. Once their inside the jammer's house, they act like a normal Valentineboi until night, where they'll sneak into the jammer's bedroom and inject a venom into them through their claws. This venom will paralyze the jammer's muscles and nervous system, so they can't move. Heartbreak Boiz will then begin sucking the jammer's blood. Once the jammer is completely dry of blood, they'll eat the body. If Heartbreak Boiz are directly attacked by threats, they do not bite them; they save all their venom for prey. Instead, they will try to run away, but it depends on the Heartbreak Boi on what they'll do to loose the threat. More cunning Heartbreak Boiz will shift into Valentineboi colors when they are far enough away, and sometimes will even redirect the threat's attention to a perfectly innocent Valentineboi. But the more brutal and sadistic Heartbreak Boiz will trick their attackers into killing themselves, usually by tricking them into running into a river. If they can salvage their attacker's corpses, they will suck their blood and eat the body, like they would a jammer. Habitat Heartbreak Boiz generally live in urban areas where jammers are common, like Sarepia Forest, Coral Canyons, and Jamaa Township. They are most commonly found in Jamaa Township, since it's very easy for them to disguise as Valentineboiz there. Traits Heartbreak Boiz have a few, notable powers. *Have a venom in their claws that almost instantly paralyzes someone's muscles and nervous system *Have fangs designed to suck blood with *Shifting their fur color to look like a Valentineboi *Turning their pink dragon hat into a pink head flower Diet They don't eat beans; instead, they eat meat. They mostly only eat the meat of jammers, but will occassionally eat other meat. They can also drink blood, but unlike most other bloodsucking species, they don't actually gain any nurishment out of this. They drink blood because it contains lots of iron, which is very useful when your a highly deadly pest species always on the run from hunters. Category:Rare species Category:Sucks blood Category:Pest species Category:Venomous boiz Category:Don't eat beans